


Through Void and Stars

by InkStainedWings



Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings
Summary: A series of connected one-shots taking place after Legacy of the Void featuring many of the main characters. Descriptions will be placed before each chapter.
Relationships: Artanis/Vorazun (StarCraft)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. Soft and Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artanis meets his children for the first time.

Artanis was certain he could feel all three of his hearts beating loudly as he took in the sight of his children for the first time. To think himself a father was almost harder than taking the title of Hierarch. Yet, here he was in the presence of two tiny younglings swaddled in the softest cloths as they were held in their mother's arms. 

"You could stop staring and come take one." Vorazun said her tone teasing and he flushed slightly stepping forward to take the slightly smaller of the two children from her, letting her guide him in the proper way to support the infant. 

"That is our daughter, and this is our son. They're not quite ready to leave these quarters but soon. They woke for the first time today." She told him and he nodded trying find words for the emotions he was feeling, wishing he had the Khala to share it but he could tell he was basically radiating his joy anyway. The others in his council had commented on it when he had been summoned and his emotions had only grown since then. 

"Are we agreed on their names?" He asked his mate as the child in his arms reached out with the smallest hand and clutched his fingers. He felt the brush of consciousness against his own. Too young for words, but already sharing its wonder and a feeling of comfort to him, letting him know that they felt safe in his arms and he felt moisture bead at his eyes. 

"Yes. Ray'nah and Zak'ri. The first born of the new Golden Age. They will be a great sign to our people. Its a time for peace and regrowth now." Vorazun murmured seeming equally taken by the infant she held. 

"They are more than that. They're ours. Our children." He said with pure adoration which made her laugh. 

"I can see we have a new Hierarch already. Will you even be able to put her down? Or will we need to refit your armor with a carrier for her?" She teased him and his crest turned violet with his blush however he made no move to relinquish his daughter. 

"Maybe not my armor but I would not be ashamed to carry my children with me while working as long as it wouldn't endanger them. Do you think I should have a chest carrier prepared for them?" He asked honestly thinking about it. 

"If you wish. I'm sure they will get lots of attention. They are the first younglings born in quite some time. I know Karax is especially excited to meet them, as is Talandar." She said knowing the Purifier in particular had been constantly asking when the younglings would be born. Vorazun had decided to carry the twins to term but had gone into labor early requiring the newborns to remain in stasis for the last few weeks to allow them proper growth. Artanis had been properly nervous, never having been included in any sort of dealings with younglings at all before but he had been reassured that none of these things were abnormal and their people had dealt with it plenty in the past.

"How are you feeling?" He asked his thoughts settling on his mate noticing her wince as she turned to lay their son in a crib. 

"Sore, but I have dealt with much worse in battle before. I'm fine and so are our children. I promise. Within a week I will be healed completely. Hand her to me?" She asked reaching for their daughter and Artanis gave her the infant, although reluctantly. 

"I miss holding her already." He admitted and Vorazun placed a hand on his arm after tucking Ray'nah in beside her brother. 

"They must rest and we have work that can be done. They'll still be here in a few hours Artanis." She said finding his adoration of their children adorable. Artanis, Hierarch of the Daelaam, Hero of the Protoss, soft hearted fool for his children. It only made her even fonder of him though. 

"It feels like a dream I might wake from and find myself alone. It has been so long since there has been peace." He murmured and she leaned against him placing a claw against the side of his face. 

"This is real Artanis. We are not a dream. We fought for our peace and earned it. Now, let us enjoy it." She said tugging him down to press their crests together sharing her own joy and love and celebration at the moment with him and taking in his own. 

"Hierarch! We have received contact from Highlord Alarak. He wishes to speak to you." A Templar reported and Artanis broke away with a sigh. 

"I bet he heard word of the children and wishes to mock you for it." Vorazun said mirthfully, not afraid of the Tal'darim any more than she feared an angry house cat. He liked to hiss but he wouldn't bare his claws unless threatened first. He was cocky, not stupid. The Dae'laam had only been growing stronger since Aiur was retaken and a battle between them would surely mean death for the Tal'darim. He had better enemies to make. 

"Then he wastes his time. Nothing could ruin my joy at this occasion." Artanis said but headed out to address the Highlord before Alarak started bossing around the wrong people and caused trouble.


	2. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artanis tells his children a story to get them to sleep.

Vorazun watched fondly from the doorway as Artanis did his best to try to wrestle the two excited younglings into their robes for bed.

"Father! Tell us again how you and mother defeated the Zerg! No, wait... tell us about Zeratul! No! Tell us of Tassadar!" Their daughter squeaked happily as she climbed on his back and Zak'ri tried to scramble from his father's claws. 

"Only if you both lay in bed. Then I will tell you the greatest story of them all." Artanis promised and Ray'nah quickly dove for the covers with Zak'ri following after. 

"Alright, this is the story of Matriarch Raszagal and her people, the Nerazim. Long ago after the Eon of Strife came another war..." He started much to Vorazun's surprise and he told their children the story of how her mother worked with Adun to help hide the Nerazim and get them off Aiur to safety when it all went sour until they drifted to sleep and he tried to creep out without waking them only to blush when he saw her standing in the door way. 

"How long have you been there?" He asked almost shyly and she tugged him closer to rest their crests together and share in the love she held for him. 

"Long enough. I didn't think you'd tell them of my mother. You usually save the stories for heroes." She admitted and he looked at her confused. 

"Your mother was a hero. She protected and guided your people. She saved the Khalai when we had to flee Aiur when she could have cast us away. If not for her there would be no Protoss. I am honored to have known her. Plus... She gave us you." He said simply and she sighed happy. 

"This is why I love you. Your hearts are even more showy than this ridiculous armor." She said poking his chestplate fondly before using it to tug him back towards their bedroom.


	3. Father Daughter Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Ray'nah is unsure of the path she has put herself on. Her father reassures her.

"Your mother is not going to be happy if she hears you missed your lessons again." Artanis spoke gently as he entered his daughter's chambers where she was staring out a window at the city below. He normally didn't intervene in his children's schooling, trusting their teachers to be efficient in their jobs and letting them make their own choices on their paths but lately Karax had mentioned his daughter had missed a lot of her lessons and it wasn't like her. He figured something was wrong and he wanted to see if she needed some assistance in getting back on track. 

"Father! I'm sorry! I know I missed another lesson and I dishonor you with my failure." She said startling at the touch of his mental presence against her own having been lost in her own thoughts. 

"I am more concerned in what is causing this trend than I am in your missed lessons themselves. Karax is a patient teacher and you are skilled at your art from what I hear, it won't take you long to make up what you have missed." He said stepping forward to stand beside her and look out the window as well. She returned her gaze to the shining golden empire before them. It had all been built due to her parent's strength. She knew the stories well.

"What is it that's causing this distraction? You can speak to me, if there is weight on your shoulders, you don't have to bare it alone." He told her after they stood in silence for a while wishing, not for the first time, he had the Khala's insight to be able to better understand his daughter and her emotions. Trying to guess and having to make assumptions frustrated him. 

"I am a talented at my job, on this track soon I will be constructing pylons to be ready for transport to serve our armies and people. Eventually I might even create greater things. However... I don't feel... fulfilled anymore." She admitted eyes shifting to a darker blue color and her crest darkening as her shoulders fell in something like sadness or shame. 

This surprised the Hierarch. Ray'nah had always been so proud of her work and seemed so pleased with her accomplishments. He heard her praise among many of the Khalai artisans and felt pride that his child was helping advance their people back towards the greatness they had once held in the universe. 

"What changed?" He asked trying to understand and she turned to him. 

"My coming of age ceremony is to be held in a few cycles. I can complete the Shadow Walk then. Earn a title as a Dark Templar if I succeed." She said which only confused him further. 

"You have no training as a Templar. Last I saw you with a blade was when you tried to steal my own when you were smaller." He said some fondness and mirth coloring his tone as he recalled the memory even if at the time it had scared him half to death. 

"Exactly. The caste may be abolished but I am no more a Templar than I am a zergling. For all I do I will never compare to Zak'ri. He will outshine me even then. Who will celebrate yet another artisan when there shall be a new Templar on that day?" She said bitterly and Artanis placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"I will." He said glad for some clarity into her thoughts so he could dispute them. "You don't need to be a warrior to try to earn our love Ray'nah. You are brilliant in your craft and the advancements in technology you are bringing to our people bring me such pride." He said encouragingly but she turned away not seeming appeased. 

"Try convincing Mother of that... I am a failure in her eyes. My hopes to rebuild the Khala one day is seen as foolish at best and betrayal at worse. I will never compare to Zak'ri in her eyes and some other past Nerazim even whisper of me being a traitor behind my back. Templar will always shine brightest to our people and even with assurances that no one would be required to be bound to the new Khala, they fear it. I keep thinking maybe they're right and it might be better it stays destroyed." She told him, weariness clouding her words that made him upset.

"No. I understand their fears but we can never dispel their doubts if you give up. I remember the feeling of the Khala. It was a joyous connection that linked our people and we will know better now how to protect that connection and do it better. I have faith in you. Neither you nor your brother are greater, you are both just gifted in different strengths but it makes our family as a whole stronger to have both of you in it. One day, when you remake the Khala, I will be there and my pride and love for you will be the first thing all shall feel." He said passionately and her eyes brightened at the promise. 

"Thank you father. I won't miss another lesson. I promise." She assured him and Artanis gave a nod. 

"However, if you do wish to complete a Shadow Walk yourself... I am willing to teach you how to fight beyond your basic training. It might not be at that celebration, but you can do anything you set your mind to achieve. I know it." He told her, bowing his head to touch their crests together for a moment before leaving to find his mate and discuss with her their daughter's fears. Ray'nah picked up a data pad to message her mentor and start working to catch up to where she should be. She would make her father proud. The rest of their people could be convinced with time.


	4. A Young Templar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artanis talks to Vorazun about their daughter's feelings and bonds with his son.

Finding his mate and son wasn’t difficult. They were in the training halls in the building across from the palace. He realized that while he had thought she was just looking out over the city, his daughter had, in fact, been glaring at the building below. Which made more sense now they had spoken. He nodded at the several Templar that greeted him on his way and stopped beside the monitors that showed the simulation his son was partaking in. 

“He’s almost ready. I have full faith he will be able to complete the Shadow Walk at the celebration and will soon be ready to join our troops in battle.” Vorazun’s mental voice was overflowing with pride as she stepped beside Artanis to watch as well. The screens showed a forested land which Zak'ri was stalking through alone and Artanis could see that Zerg were set to be deployed any moment to strike at him. He felt a odd mix of discomfort and pride as the pair watched their son fight through the ambush and successfully reach his goal, however not without injury. Thankfully it was only a simulation and the wounds were never made to be fatal. He would heal, learn from his mistakes and become better. 

“He is exceptionally skilled. He will make a great Templar.” He agreed and Vorazun glanced at him before placing a hand on his arm. 

“It is normal to feel fear for them. We have seen even the most skilled warriors fall beside us. But training them to be better than even ourselves is the best we an do to protect him and make sure he will return to us after his missions. We can not coddle them or they will be weak when times come that require strength.” She assured him and he glanced over at her. 

“You think I’m coddling Ray'nah?” Is what he took away from their conversation eyes shifting just a touch more toward the golden stubbornness he was known for. Vorazun shrugged. 

“She could have been just as great a Templar as her brother, perhaps even better. She has a quick mind and is highly gifted in psionics. We both know you influenced her to choose the path she’s on now with your stories.” She said simply not arguing against it even if that wasn’t what she meant with her original statement.

“As if you didn’t do the same to Zak'ri. He wasn’t always so quick to violence and eager to fight. He used to be very interested in our people’s technology too. But, it doesn’t matter now, does it? No matter if by our influence or not, they have found these paths and we should support them on them. Both of them.” He replied pointedly sharing with his mate the memories of the conversations he and their daughter just had. 

Vorazun’s stance softened just a little. “I didn’t mean to make her feel like I do not care about her, but it is true I think her task is a futile one. The Nerazim didn’t join the the Khala the first time and I doubt we would care to do it if it were made again. Even if it would be a choice and not lead to our banishment, it would cause separation among our people again and we are still only holding onto fragile peace in our ranks. I think she’s blinded by your own wistfulness and longing and doesn’t understand the consequences of her plans. As an artisan, she is talented and I am proud of her. I just wish she’d be happy using her gifts to bring our people closer rather than drive more wedges between us.” She explained as they began to walk towards the chambers outside the simulation rooms where Zak'ri would be receiving healing. 

“And you hope to do this by driving her away from you with wedges of your own creation? Even if you do not agree with her choices, can you not at least let her know that she is not an outcast among us just because she isn’t a warrior like we chose to be? I just think there is more we can do to try to keep our family together instead of encouraging it to fall apart before the choices are even made. Maybe you could offer to teach her more of Nerazim culture and why you dislike the Khala, instead of projecting the dislike of it onto her.” Artanis countered but dropped the conversation once they entered the room with their son who perked up from where he was being treated at the sight of both of his parents, not having expected Artanis to be there. 

“Father! Did you see my progress? I believe on my next run I will be able to get all the way to the end without even these scratches.” Zak'ri told him full of pride for how well his training was going. 

“I believe you might. I am impressed. That is not an easy mission for one at your age. Even I had trouble with it.” Artanis encouraged almost overly so as if making a point of it to Vorazun who crossed her arms knowing exactly what was going on. 

“You hesitate. You could move faster but you still are holding yourself back. You’re doing well but you can do better. We’ll work on it more tomorrow though. You and your father should talk.It seems I have need to speak with your sister.” She told Zak'ri who scoffed, guessing the reason from the rumors he had heard. 

“I don’t see how she predicts to be some great creator when she can’t even manage the simple task of getting out of bed each morning. Doesn’t she care how disgraceful her actions look on us all?” He asked and Artanis glanced at Vorazun who gave him a slight nod as she left to speak with Ray'nah. 

“Your sister has… a wound of sorts within her mind. Terrans call these wounds names like Depression and Anxiety and have found ways to bandage these wounds through medications, however many still do not fully recover. We Protoss also can suffer from them but our connections to each other allow us to encourage and support and understand the pain better than Terrans. The Khala allowed us to share our mental strength on days with our brothers and sisters with these wounds would feel weak. But now, your sister is alone in her mind and hasn’t been supported like she needs.” He tried to explain as he took over for the healer and finished bandaging his son’s wounds himself. 

“Her quest to recreate the Khala gives her motivation to fight though the pain on days is it worse. It gives her hope to one day not feel alone with her pain. I do not think you or your mother are wrong for not wanting to connect to the Khala, nor do I think you should have to. I have seen the strength of the Nerazim and I understand better now how this way of life has its own strengths. However I also do not think your sister’s goals and hopes are foolish or without value. I see her goal as… a mineral patch. It’s rough and not completely usable in it’s beginning form, but with time and shaping, it can bring us wonderful things. If we shut her down before she even has the chance to get there, then we will never know the greatness we have destroyed.” He continued and stood once he finished. 

“I think I understand better. I still don’t agree with her ideas, but I can understand how ideas can be molded into new shapes. I am assuming it will take a shape I don’t like and basing my opinion on that rather than helping her find a better shape that will work for more of us. I’m attacking the wrong enemy.” Zak'ri said thoughtfully and Artanis nodded feeling a little more hopeful. 

“Do you feel well enough to run another simulation? I would like to join you and we could complete it together.” He offered and Zak'ri’s eyes brightened at the idea of fighting at his father’s side. 

“I do and would enjoy that.” He agreed and the two of them headed out together to start another simulation.


	5. Mother Daughter Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vorazun finds her daughter and apologizes for being so distant. They discuss Nerazim culture.

Vorazun knocked on her daughter's door despite it being open watching as her daughter's relaxed posture became one that was rigid and full of fear. It make her hearts break that she was the cause of that. 

"Mother. I know you must be upset at me for my lessons. I am ashamed. It will not happen again, I swear it. You don't have to waste time here. Father already spoke to me." Ray'nah spoke quickly. 

Wasted time... that is what her daughter thought she was to her. How had she failed so terribly?

"Actually... I wanted to know if you would accompany me on a walk? Your father is with your brother and we haven't spoken in some time." *Because you fear me, because I have been a terrible mother to you* she thought to herself but didn't project it. 

"Oh... uh... sure. That would be nice." She agreed setting aside the pad she had been noting in to walk beside her mother. Looking at her Vorazun felt so many emotions warring inside her. Her daughter had gotten so tall now. And her nerve cords were so long. She was becoming a beautiful woman who would surely garner many suitors in time. Not just for her looks or connection to them, but for the brilliant mind she held within as well. 

"You take after Artanis so much. You look beautiful." She chuckled and Ray'nah ducked her head shyly while her blue eyes brightening at the words. 

"I have been told that before. Although with two parents considered to be stunning, it would be difficult for Zak'ri or I to have ended up ugly." She admitted as the pair started to walk, relaxing more the longer they traveled. Vorazun lead their path towards some gardens she normally found peace in when stressed. 

"I'm really sorry mother. I know that I've failed you already. I know father is worried about me but you really don't have to do this. Zak'ri needs to prepare for his Shadow Walk, your time is best spent helping him." Ray'nah said after some silence between them and Vorazun stopped reaching out to turn her daughter to face her. 

"What about you? Is it not the anniversary of your birth as well? Are you not going to be coming of age just as he is? It is I who should apologize. I have failed you as a mother. I let my own... bias and anger cloud my views. You are afraid of me when I should be someone you come to for safety." She said tightening her hand into a fist. 

"The Nerazim have ceremonies for more than just our Templar. When a youngling comes of age, their family would help them design a veil to wear until they find a partner. We also would gather flowers to decorate the crest of a young lady and my mother even sewed me a special dress for the occasion in my favorite color. I don't even know if you like flowers or what color you find most pleasing." She admitted head bowing with shame.

"I have been so caught up in training your brother, I have been a bad mother to you. I have taken your presence in my life for granted. I only made time to make you aware of my anger and not my love. I am sorry for that. You are precious to me and I should do better to help you realize this fact." She apologized.

Ray'nah reached out and took her mother's hand in her own, gently easing it from the fist it had tightened into so their claws could link together. 

"I like blue and violet, and I would be honored to have your help choosing some flowers and making a veil. Its never too late to make amends, we both made mistakes. I forgive you if you will forgive me" She murmured eyes shining hopefully and Vorazun squeezed her daughter's hand.

"You really are like your father. You are forgiven as well." She agreed feeling lighter. 

"If the veil is to be worn until you find a match, why do you still wear yours? And grandmother always wore hers." Ray'nah asked curiously wanting to know more of the culture she was born from. She was always eager to learn new things. 

"We do not remove them once paired, but we do wear new ones. This was actually designed by your father. The crystals adorning this are blue when the ones in my other are green. I have kept my last veil as a tribute to my mother but I am proud to wear this one now. We wear veils to symbolize our privacy and pride in our secrets. To hold one's thoughts as purely your own and have your mind belong to you alone is something our people are proud of. Veiling our faces and even covering our bodies is an outward reflection of that pride. We are in control of what we share and when and how. In our thoughts and on our bodies." She explained watching as her daughter once again looked saddened. 

"Then it would be wrong of me to have one. Already the Nerazim hate me for my goals to rebuild the Khala. They would feel betrayed for someone like me to partake in such traditions." She said dropping her mother's hand and wrapping her arms around herself. Vorazun hated the sight of her once proud daughter looking as if she feared falling into pieces. 

"I admit I don't understand why you want the Khala restored so badly. I don't see the draw of it, what it can provide that we can't already achieve without it. However..." She paused to pick a blue flower from a nearby bush and tucked it in between her daughter's nerve cords. 

"You are my daughter. You are not Nerazim, nor are you Khalai. You are Daelaam, you are of the first of a new generation of our united people. Your path is not going to be easy because so many things will be changing and being relearnt or discovered brand new. So if you believe so fully in all your hearts that your path is the best path for our people. I will trust you and support you, whether I understand and agree or not. If you choose to wear a veil or not doesn't concern anyone except for you and if they say anything to you for choosing to, then I'll remind them of their place. After all, having your own personal reasons for things that others do not understand is the whole ideal of the veil." She swore and Ray'nah cried softly. 

"Thank you mother. It means more than you will ever know to hear you say that. I will let you know if my choice about wearing a veil tomorrow. But tonight, will you help me design a dress to wear for the celebration? I would treasure your help." She offered and Vorazun nodded. 

"Of course. We can start preparations now. You will be the most beautiful person in the room." She assured her wiping away her daughter's tears. 

"Hard to do when dad is anywhere nearby, we have hard work ahead of us." Ray'nah joked and they both laughed as they continued their walk feeling closer to each other after their talk.


	6. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coming of age ceremony for the twins doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this typed up and ready to go. Next chapter will explain what happened a little more clearly, this one us just more of the emotional bit. I figured I'd post this sice I haven't updated in a while so at least you all have something more to read :) 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been reading and commenting. It means a lot to me.

Artanis tore the zerg from his daughter's body and ripped it in half, tossing the corpse aside before alighting his blades and slicing through a hydralisk with a yell of pure rage. His eyes were near black as he fought through the wave of zerg in a blur. All that was in his mind was Ray'nah's form below him and how if he failed she would be lost. Eventually there were no more bodies to tear through and he dropped to the floor beside her very carefully lifting her body into his arms. He couldn't feel any life in her. 

"Ray'nah... Please. This isn't your time." He murmured tears beading in his eyes as he stood to get her to the healing quarters. Maybe he could still get her into a dragoon or stalker and preserve her. 

"Father! Here!" Zak'ri shoved open a door and Artanis hurried to him, shocked he was alive but glad. 

"We just have to last the night. I got a hold of mother and she's sending a ship to get us. Is she..." He asked and Artanis honestly couldn't answer. 

"I'm not certain. Her body is weak and I can't... I don't feel any life within her, nor can I find a pulse. I think she might be dead." He admitted and Zak'ri turned away. 

"This is my fault. She told me this morning about her suspicions. Asked me to help her check things out. If I would have gone with her..." He said brokenly. 

"It isn't. You didn't know. She died honorably. By overloading the crystals and destroying the gates she prevented any zerg from reaching Aiur. She saved our people with her sacrifice. You might have fallen with her if you had gone and I would have lost two children instead of one. We will honor her memory but will not waste her sacrifice." 

"You two need to... to stop talking... like I'm dead." Ray'nah's mental voice was weak but she opened her eyes leading Artanis to hold her closer and Zak'ri's eyes to brighten. 

"Sister!" 

"Oh, so all it takes is almost dying to get you to care." She snarked and for once Artanis didn't even mind their bickering. 

"You know maybe she'd be nicer as a dragoon actually. We can still stuff her inside." Zak'ri said but his relief was obvious. 

"Stuff me in a dragoon and I'll stuff a leg up your-" 

"That's enough. We aren't putting her in a dragoon. We should search for other survivors of the attack and gather everyone in a single location for evacuation. Can you walk Ray'nah?" He asked her debating putting her down but she groaned in pain when Zak'ri poked her leg removing that idea as he held her closer instinctually. He would not risk losing his daughter again. 

"Her leg looks shredded, father. She won't be walking anywhere. You carry her. I can protect us." Zak'ri said seriously and Artanis saw he was right. He had been so upset, thinking she was dead he hadn't really accessed her injuries. One of her legs could barely be called such anymore and she had deep gashes along her midsection and part of her crest was cracked and broken. While she was alive, she was still very injured.

"Okay. Lead the way. I will follow." He agreed, deciding to trust his son's ability. He could argue that Zak'ri should carry his sister but he didn't think all the movement of them exchanging her would be wise anyway.


End file.
